Lieutenant Adventures Series 14
by Liam3015
Summary: The Lieutenant, Pat, Zal and Xhisiss are back for another year of trouble after leaving Penelope and Carolyn behind in the last series. Nine Gates scattered through Time and Space. Where are they? What's behind them? Why have they remained hidden until now? What does the Lieutenant's discovery of them mean for the existence of the Universe? Big things are happening.
1. Gates 1 - 9

Lieutenant Adventures Series 14 Prequel. 1 February 2020. Gates 1 - 9.

The TARDIS rocketed through the Time Vortex. The Lieutenant, Pat, Xhisiss and Zal were onboard.

"Where are we going?" asked Xhisiss.

"Wherever I... Wherever she wants us to go. She's flying herself," said the Lieutenant.

"There will be plenty of victims wherever we go," said Zal.

Pat wasn't feeling the best but he kept this to himself.

"Exactly," said the Lieutenant. "She knows what we're looking for!" He glanced at Pat and frowned slightly.

Pat stayed quiet, avoiding eye contact.

The TARDIS materialised and the sound of hustle and bustle from outside filled the control room.

"Wherever we are, it sounds busy!" exclaimed the Lieutenant.

Zal and Xhisiss started heading towards the door.

"No! You two stay in here! Make sure she doesn't leave without me!" exclaimed the Lieutenant.

Zal and Xhisiss turned to face the Lieutenant.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Xhisiss.

Pat slipped away to his bedroom.

The Lieutenant gave him an angry glare. "Don't question me!" he yelled. He sighed, shook his head and pushed past them and walked out of the TARDIS.

Zal and Xhisiss watched him go.

The Lieutenant frowned slightly, walking around. He could tell this was an airport, people were everywhere. "Why here?" he asked himself softly as he walked away from the TARDIS.

People with suitcases hurried past and looked his angrily as if he was in the way.

The Lieutenant looked back at them angrily and pushed his way to the edge so he was out of the way.

A stag party came past and jokingly said, "What's this? The stripper?"

The Lieutenant smirked and winked at them as they went past.

An announcement came across the loudspeakers, "Passenger announcement. All passengers flying Ryanair to Riga, Aer Lingus to Reykjavík and Etihad to Luxembourg, please make your way to gates one to nine, that's all passengers flying Ryanair to Riga, Aer Lingus to Reykjavík and Etihad to Luxembourg, please make your way to gates one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight and nine, the nine gates, flights are boarding. Thank you."

The Lieutenant frowned slightly and looked up at the speaker. "That's not right..." He slowly started to pace, looking at the speaker. "Why announce that many at the same time? They would never be that close together. Nine gates, why nine!" he exclaimed. He shook his head and walked back to the TARDIS, pushing past people and not caring. "Why nine gates?" he asked himself.

Zal and Xhisiss were standing in the same positions and watched him re-enter the TARDIS and followed him over to the console.

"Nine gates?" asked Zal.

The Lieutenant started to do things on the console to try to find out any information he could about what he'd heard.

"The Time Lord will answer," said Xhisiss.

"Nine gates, when I was out there a strange announcement went out talking about nine gates, that's not how numbering works in an airport that big," said the Lieutenant.

"What does it mean?" asked Xhisiss.

The Lieutenant looked at them, stopped and sighed. "For once," he said, "I have no idea."

The Lieutenant will return in the Summer.

Barretstown are a children's charity in the Republic of Ireland. They care for children with cancer and other serious illnesses and their families. Without funding, without our generous donations, they can't continue their work in the way their patients need them to. Please visit this link to donate support/donate. Visit this link for more informations . You can make a difference. Thank you.

The Lieutenant

Thomas Stevens

Pat Pittman

Robert Brentnall

Xhisiss and Zalra Grun

Nicholas Briggs

With special thanks to the BBC and FanFiction.

Director and Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2020.


	2. Gates 1 and 2

Lieutenant Adventures Series 14 Premiere Chapter 1 1 July 2020. Gates 1 and 2.

Previously: 'Nine Gates, when I was out there a strange announcement went out talking about nine gates, that's not how the numbering works in an airport that big,' said the Lieutenant.

'What does it mean?' asked Xhisiss.

The Lieutenant looked at them, stopped and sighed. 'For once,' he said, 'I have no idea.'

Lieutenant Adventures 2020.

New Intro: watch?v=q3CPOk20Jzg

The Lieutenant slowly paced around the console of the TARDIS flicking levers. 'Who wants to pick then?' he asked looking at Zal and Xhisiss. 'Twenty-first century or nineteenth century?'

'It matters not,' said Zal.

'Oh, come on!' exclaimed the Lieutenant. 'Someone pick or I'll do it myself!'

'Get on with it,' said Xhisiss.

The Lieutenant rolled his eyes and sighed. 'Fine!' he exclaimed. 'Twenty-first century it is then!'

It sounded like Zal moaned.

The Lieutenant turned to face him. 'Sorry?' he asked.

'I will explain later,' said Zal.

The TARDIS materialised.

'What exactly are we looking for?' asked Xhisiss.

'I don't know, a gate,' said the Lieutenant. 'I'll recognise it when I see it!' He walked out of the TARDIS.

Zal and Xhisiss followed him out of the TARDIS.

They were standing on the edge of a road beside a massive cemetery. They weren't beside the gate and the wall was too high to jump.

The Lieutenant frowned and slowly started to walk down the street. 'Let's get inside,' he said.

Zal and Xhisiss hesitated.

The Lieutenant turned to them. 'Come on then!' he exclaimed.

'The Time Lord is acting strange,' Xhisiss hissed to Zal.

The Lieutenant rolled his eyes and walked off.

Zal and Xhisiss followed after the Lieutenant, following him down the street. The three of them walked for ages until they found a big, old gate, double-bolted.

The Lieutenant looked through it and sighed. 'Wonder if we're getting through here?' he asked.

Zal shot the gates, breaking one of the padlocks. He shot again breaking the other one. 'Proceed,' he said.

The Lieutenant shrugged. 'Alright, I guess that works,' he said, pushing open the squeaky gates and entering the cemetery.

Zal and Xhisiss entered after him.

Xhisiss moaned slightly but continued to follow Zal and the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant gave him a confused glance before continuing,

Xhisiss stopped walking and stood scanning the cemetery. He refused to advance any further. 'What's this place?' he asked.

The Lieutenant stopped and looked at him. 'What's wrong with you?' he asked.

'Lieutenant, as a Cyberman, I am part of a neuro net,' said Xhisiss.

The Lieutenant nodded. 'This is a graveyard, it's filled with the dead, I wonder how many I put here!' he exclaimed.

'No, it's not,' said Xhisiss.

'What do you mean?' asked the Lieutenant.

'It's full of Cybermen,' said Xhisiss.

'No, that's not possible!' exclaimed the Lieutenant.

'They're all Cybermen, not one grave is real, this is a trap, they are trapped here,' said Xhisiss.

The Lieutenant shook his head. 'No, it's fine, let's keep moving!' he exclaimed.

'I am not going any further,' said Xhisiss.

'Fine, stay here, you coward,' said the Lieutenant.

Zal sounded like he was laughing.

Xhisiss opened fire at the Lieutenant but he missed.

The Lieutenant quickly dived out of the way, onto the ground. He got up and looked as Xhisiss. 'There we go! That's more like it! Come on! Shoot me!' he exclaimed.

Xhisiss repeatedly shot in the Lieutenant's direction.

The Lieutenant gasped and rolled behind a grave. 'Well done! You're getting good at this!' he exclaimed.

'Stop shooting at him, I want to kill the Lieutenant!' exclaimed Zal.

'Then try!' exclaimed the Lieutenant. 'I can take you both on and win!'

Xhisiss stopped firing.

A voice from underneath the Lieutenant said, 'The Time Lord is sitting above me. Delete the Time Lord.'

The Lieutenant poked his head out from behind the grave to Zal and said, 'Is it your turn now?' He then heard the voice under him and looked down. 'Run!' exclaimed the Lieutenant. He got up and ran. 'Get back to the TARDIS. Now!'

Zal and Xhisiss followed the Lieutenant back to the TARDIS and into it.

The Lieutenant ran to the console and pulled a lever. 'Emergency take off,' he said urgently.

The hologram projector sprang to life. The Iron Demon's face appeared. 'Lieutenant! Great to see you,' said the Iron Demon, somewhat sarcastically. He sounded as if he was in pain.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

The Lieutenant looked up and frowned. 'Always a pleasure, you sound hurt. How badly?' he asked.

'About that, Lieutenant, Gallifrey has been destroyed,' said the Iron Demon urgently.

The Lieutenant froze. 'What? How? By who?!' he exclaimed.

'The Master,' said the Iron Demon. 'Please, Lieutenant, don't go and have a look, it will haunt you,' he said.

The Lieutenant frowned. 'What? The Master? Missy? She was good, the Doctor tried to save her!' he exclaimed. He pulled a lever, not listening to the Iron Demon. 'I have to see it,' he said.

The TARDIS materialised on Gallifrey.

The Lieutenant walked to the door. He grabbed the door and sighed softly. Opening it, he slowly walked out. He gasped and frowned. He looked at the Capitol building burning, the glass dome shattered, the planet destroyed. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

'Lieutenant, I said don't,' said the Iron Demon. 'Get back inside now,' he said.

The Lieutenant just stood there. He backed slowly into the TARDIS and closed the door. He leant against the door. 'How could he have done that?' he asked.

'I was injured whilst escaping but I managed to survive, it won't last long, though, I can't survive my injuries, I can just hold off my regeneration for a while. Flavia's still down there somewhere, she didn't make it out. We don't know if she's alive or dead,' said the Iron Demon.

The Lieutenant frowned and nodded as he stood by the door. 'Who else survived?' he asked.

'We have no way of knowing everyone who survived, I'd imgaine only those of us who had barely enough time for an emergency take off or who weren't on the planet when it happened, like yourself. The Doctor is still alive, the Master survived, obviously, the Oracle is here with me but he had to regenerate,' said the Iron Demon.

The Oracle took over. 'Hello, old man, you haven't changed a bit,' he said.

The Lieutenant sighed softly. 'I didn't need to!' he exclaimed. 'Anyway, I'll be back in a minute,' he said. He opened the door again and walked in the direction of the Capitol.

'Dad, get back inside and dematerialise, it's no use!' exclaimed the Oracle.

The Lieutenant got to the edge of the Capitol but seeing the bodies and flames, he ran back to the TARDIS. His eyes were filled with tears but he held them back as he walked up to the console.

In the background, the Iron Demon said, 'Has he gone outside again?' to which the Oracle replied, 'Yes.'

'Dad, dematerialise, staying there is torture,' said the Oracle.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

The Lieutenant wasn't listening. He slumped to the floor against the console. 'Gallifrey is gone,' he said.

'No, Gallifrey is still there, the people are gone,' said the Oracle.

The Lieutenant growled angrily. 'The people are what made it a planet!' he yelled.

'The new Lady President is here with us. Her name is Revenge,' said the Oracle, stepping aside to let her talk to the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant stood up slowly and sighed, watching her appear.

'Did you say his name is the Lieutenant? Why is that familiar?' she asked herself. 'Lieutenant, former Lord President, it is an honor to meet you, sir. We all know who you feel, every survivor feels the same, like they could have prevented it, like they should have been among the dead. That's OK, sir, we all feel the same on this issue,' she said.

The Lieutenant frowned. 'I don't feel like that. I don't feel like I should be among the dead. I feel like I should've stopped it. I feel like I should've done what the Doctor never could and killed the Master!' he exclaimed.

'I understand that feeling, Lieutenant,' said Revenge, 'honestly, I do, but we must hold back, see if we can find any more survivors first and then find the Master. He's gone missing. Last we had track of him, the Doctor and the Kasaavin trapped him in the Kasaavin Realm. We understand he escaped but we don't know where he went. I suppose I'm just saying be careful, sir,' she said.

The Lieutenant sighed angrily and slammed his hand down on the console. 'Fine!' he yelled. 'If I must then I shall, but I want to kill him when he's found. The Doctor never would!'

'No, you're right, she wouldn't,' said Revenge. 'Anyway, we shan't keep you any longer, I believe you were busy. I'll just say, though, Lieutenant, beware, the Nine Gates.' The three of them were gone and the hologram vanished.

The Lieutenant quickly looked but they were gone.'How do they know about them?!' he exclaimed. 'Why couldn't they tell me more! Bloody politicians!'

'They hide behind hologram messages,' said Xhisiss wishing they were real so he could have killed them.

'There will be victims in the nineteenth century?' asked Zal.

The Lieutenant nodded. 'There are always victims where I'm involved!' he smirked.

'Hurry up, then, you will obey,' said Zal.

The Lieutenant gave Zal an angry look and rolled his eyes. He pulled a few levers and then walked off.

The TARDIS materialised.

The Lieutenant walked out of the TARDIS and crossed his arms. 'Nineteenth century England, what a horrible place!' he exclaimed.

Zal and Xhisiss followed the Lieutenant out of the TARDIS.

'Come on, let's look for it. I'm going to cloak you both,' he said, making contact between his mind and the TARDIS' mind.

Zal and Xhisiss now appeared human to everyone else except the Lieutenant. They were standing outside a Trade Post.

The Lieutenant sighed softly, looking around. 'I honestly don't know what we're looking for. A gate. Can you two run a scan?' he asked.

'What do you know about the gate?' asked Zal.

'Absolutely nothing!' exclaimed the Lieutenant. 'I don't know what they look like, what they do, whether they're keeping something in or out.'

'If they're scattered throughout the Universe, they may not appear in the common form of a gate,' said Zal.

'Yes, thank you, Zal,' said the Lieutenant. 'Can you find the one here or not?2

'That's your job,' said Xhisiss, 'like it was the last time.'

'Fine, let's just start walking then,' said the Lieutenant.

People walking past gave them strange looks and seemed fascinated that two humans had strange voices.

The Lieutenant sighed and negotiated with the TARDIS telepathically to change Zal and Xhisiss voices to also sound human.

Zal and Xhisiss followed the Lieutenant through the town, dodging paper boys and child beggars. They pass a police officer moving on a homeless family of three.

The Lieutenant frowned and kept walking. 'What a horrible time,' he grumbled, trying to find the Gate. The sooner they could leave, the better. They occasionally had to step out of the way of horses and carts and passed a tavern here and there. He sighed. 'Do you have any ideas at all?!' he exclaimed.

Outside one of the taverns, Zal stopped moving.

Xhisiss slowly realised. 'He's reacting the same as me,' he said.

The Lieutenant stopped and looked at them. 'What have you guys found?' he asked.

'I am linked in to the Dalek Hive Mind,' said Zal. 'All Daleks are.'

'That's brilliant to know,' said the Lieutenant. 'What have you found!'

'Dalek, sir?' asked someone passing by.

'Exterminate!' exclaimed Zal and he exterminated the passer by in question.

There were frightened screams all around as people ran away and ducked for cover. People inside buildings stayed where they were and peered out into the street.

The Lieutenant sighed and face-palmed. 'Zal, what did you do that for?' he asked.

'No-one questions the Daleks,' said Zal. 'Instant extermination!'

The Lieutenant rolled his eyes and sighed. 'Well, can we move on now?' he asked.

'I'm not moving any further,' said Zal.

'I guess it's somewhere around here, then,' said the Lieutenant.

There were a set of wooden doors leading to a basement under the tavern, double-bolted in the same way as the cemetery they had visited.

'They're down there,' said Zal.

The Lieutenant moved toward it and went for the lock, then hesitated and backed away slightly.

'Exterminate!' chorused the beings on the other side of the doors. The door bolted where they were trying to get through it.

'They're Daleks,' said Zal.

The Lieutenant nodded. 'Why are these so heavily defended?' he asked.

'Cybermen behind one of them and Daleks behind the other,' said Xhisiss.

The Lieutenant sighed and started to pace. 'How many do you think you two could kill before dying?' he asked hypothetically.

'Just don't open it,' said Xhisiss.

'We need to!' exclaimed the Lieutenant. 'Don't we?'

'Forget the mess we've left here, if anyone prevents us from getting back to the TARDIS, delete them,' said Xhisiss.

'OK,' said Zal, 'you go ahead and open it but you'll die on the spot.'

The Lieutenant sighed and scanned it. 'We know where it is now, let's head back and try to find out more about the gates before we do anything else,' he said.

Zal seemed reluctant to move, knowing his own kind were here.

The Lieutenant started walking away. 'ZAL!' he yelled. 'NOW!'

Xhisiss, however, walked briskly back in the direction of the TARDIS with the Lieutenant down the now-oddly-silent streets with people peering out from inside.

Zal hesitantly followed them back to the TARDIS.

Once they were inside, their cloaks were removed and they once again appeared as they were.

The Lieutenant moved to the console and pulled the Master Lever. He then turned to Zal and frowned.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

'Explain,' said Zal.

'Explain what?' asked the Lieutenant.

'That look,' said Zal.

'I'm angry with you!' yelled the Lieutenant.

'No, I'm angry with you,' said Zal.

'All you feel is anger, that doesn't count!' exclaimed the Lieutenant.

'Anger is anger and you are a good Dalek,' said Zal, 'in fact, Time Lord, you basically are already a Dalek trapped in a Time Lord's body. It's a shame you have to regenerate,' he said.

'Don't make me destroy you!' exclaimed the Lieutenant.

'We'll destroy you. You ran away from us, we could have destroyed you and your precious Gallifrey,' said Zal.

The Lieutenant hacked into Zal's brain and inflicted pain on him.

Zal growled back.

'Halt at once,' said Xhisiss. 'Where's Pat?'

The Lieutenant stopped and frowned. 'Pat... Where is he?' he said.

'I asked you,' said Xhisiss.

The Lieutenant rolled his eyes. 'I don't know, I don't care for or keep track of you!' He walked off. 'Maybe he's in his bedroom!'

Zal remained where he was.

Xhisiss followed the Lieutenant into the depths of the TARDIS.

The Lieutenant sighed as they arrived at his bedroom and gently knocked on the door. He forced the door open and gasped. 'PAT!' he exclaimed. He check Pat's pulse. 'Alive,' he said.

Xhisiss looked down at the unconscious Pat wondering what happened.

NEXT TIME:

The TARDIS rocketed through the Time Vortex.

The Lieutenant shook his head. 'I know this much, it wasn't suicide,' he said.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

The Lieutenant

Thomas Stevens

Pat Pittman

Robert Brentnall

Zal and Xhisiss

Nicholas Briggs

The Iron Demon

Liam Hickey

The Master

Michelle Gomez

Sacha Dhawan

The Doctor

Jodie Whittaker

The Oracle

Lucas Black

Revenge

Leona Lewis

Flavia

Oprah Winfrey

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director and Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer  
Maureen Farr

Fflat 2020.


	3. Gate 3

Lieutenant Adventures Series 14 Chapter 2 18 July 2020. Gate 3.

The TARDIS rocketed through the Time Vortex.

'Can you see what caused it?' Xhisiss asked the Lieutenant who was examining a sample of Pat's blood.

The Lieutenant shook his head. 'Not yet. I know this much, it wasn't suicide,' he said.

New Intro: watch?v=6Fy4p9cHFfg

'He was acting strange like he was hiding something,' said Xhisiss.

The Lieutenant nodded. 'Yes, I realise that now too,' he said, placing the sample onto a console analyser.

'Would it be better to kill him rather than letting him survive in agony?' asked Xhisiss.

'No!' exclaimed the Lieutenant. 'You're not killing him just yet.'

'Well, Cybermen have no need for emotions and feelings, at least let me convert him,' said Xhisiss.

The TARDIS materialised.

The Lieutenant sighed. 'You're not converting him either!' he exclaimed.

'Where are we?' asked Zal.

'Twenty-first century London. You two stay here!' he yelled as he walked to the door.

'What is the meaning of this?' asked Zal.

'What do you care!' yelled the Lieutenant as he stepped out into a housing estate. He frowned slightly as he realised he was standing outside his wife's house and shrugged. It was no harm to visit. He slowly walked away from the TARDIS towards her house, not caring about anything going on around him. He walked over to the door and gently knocked on it, waiting for a response.

'You'd better not me be more Brexiteers,' came the response from inside. The door opened and the 85-year-old Ezmerelda stood there with her mouth open, She launched herself onto him, almost knocking him off his feet and squeezed him tightly.

The Lieutenant laughed softly hearing her respond from inside. He then caught her and gasped, stumbling back a few steps. 'Oh, Ezmerelda,' he said softly and gently rubbed her back.

'I recognise you this time, you see,' she said.

The Lieutenant smiled slightly.'That's good to hear,' he said. 'Come. Let's go inside. I'll make us some tea.'

'No,' she said, stepping inside and letting him past, 'sit down, I'll do it,' she said.

The Lieutenant frowned. 'I may be a lot older than you but my body isn't,' he said. 'I'm not going to let you do it.'

'Would you ever just do as you're told?' asked Ezmerelda, giving him The Look.

The Lieutenant smirked. 'I think you know the answer to that,' he said.

'Do your clothes smell? Would you like me to wash them?' she asked, the smile fading and her eyes moving from his face to his clothes.

The Lieutenant laughed and gently rubbed her cheek. 'You don't have to do this for me. I am capable and can do all this on the TARDIS,' he said.

'I know you can but I am your wife, you may have lived thousands of years by now but let's not forget, even you were young when we got married,' she said.

The Lieutenant laughed softly and nodded. 'Yes, I guess I was,' he said. 'Ish. I am older now. I've changed, let me do it,' he said, smiling gently.

'I'm doing it!' she exclaimed. 'When you marry a young lady who can change her face, even into a man's sometimes, you tend to cherish the times she, well, he remembers you,' she said. 'These days do get so lonely but the knowledge you are still out there somewhere keeps me going. I have a change of clothes upstairs if you want them, they might still fit. Well, you actually left female clothes here from time to time too, I hope you don't mind, I tried some of them on,' she said. 'I'm washing them, you've not changed since the last time you dropped in.'

The Lieutenant nodded. 'Alright, fine!' he exclaimed. He went and got changed then came back to her. 'You're right, they still fit,' he said. He handed her his clothes. 'But I'm making the teas!'

'OK, if you insist,' she said, making her way to the kitchen and putting his clothes in the wash. She then went into the sitting room and slowly lowered herself into her chair by the fire. 'Which one of you last wore those clothes?' she asked.

The Lieutenant sighed as he made the tea. 'You know,' he said, I have no idea. I've forgotten the simple things like that.' He came in a minute later with two cups of tea. 'Just the way you like it,' he said, handing her a mug.

'You still remember, is your life that uneventful?' she asked.

The Lieutenant laughed softly before sipping his tea. 'I remember the important stuff!' he exclaimed. 'Like how my wife likes her tea.'

'How many wives and/or husbands do you have by now?' asked Ezmerelda.

'Only you,' said the Lieutenant.

'Oh, come on!' exclaimed Ezmerelda. 'Whizzing about the Universe in your box, always wearing a handsome young face, you must woo some younger men and women,' she said with a smile.

The Lieutenant frowned. 'No, I always know I can come back to you at any point,' he said. 'You are my wife!'

'Awww,' said Ezmerelda, smiling to herself. 'That's nice.' The smile faded. 'Don't you get lonely, though, without me?' she asked.

'I miss you, I always miss you. I always think what it would be like with you travelling beside me again,' said the Lieutenant. 'But I have my...companions travelling with me. I have three very lovely and strange ones now,' he said, not wanting to worry her.

Ezmerelda grinned. 'There's nothing strange about your companions, you're the strange one,' she said. She sipped her tea.

The Lieutenant laughed, nodded and sipped his tea. 'Yeah, that's true, I am,' he said.

'You change your face, you never seem to age an hour. Do your companions like that? No more than me, I should think,' she said. She sipped her tea some more.

The Lieutenant sighed softly. 'I can't change who I am. Well, I can, but you know what I mean!' he exclaimed.

'Does switching genders bother you?' asked Ezmerelda.

The Lieutenant shrugged. 'At first it did but I'm used to it now,' he said.

'But considering we were lesbians,' said Ezmerelda, 'are you still gay? Do you still love me?' she asked.

The Lieutenant smirked. 'Doesn't really matter what gender I am, how old my body is, how old I am. I still love you!' he exclaimed.

'I'm just trying to understand because I don't live a long life, I am a baby to you, I have one face and gender from start to finish,' said Ezmerelda. 'One life.'

The Lieutenant frowned. 'I know you do and I will make sure I am there for everything important,' he said. He reached over and rubbed her cheek gently.

Ezmerelda finished her tea. 'I'd love you to stay but having a time machine means you can come back any time you like up to my death,' she said hopefully.

'I will be there at the end,' said the Lieutenant, 'sitting by your bed, holding your hand, no matter how many times I have changed before then I will be there,' he promised.

'Is that the washing machine finishing off? I'll just go and put your clothes in the tumble dryer, it'll only take about fifteen minutes and then you can be back in your box, I'm sure you have something to be getting on with, I have already kept you long enough,' she said, struggling out of her chair and to her feet.

The Lieutenant jumped up and helped her up. 'I'll help you,' he said. 'Yes, there is something I am investigating. Something large. I can wait with you,' he said.

When fifteen minutes had passed, she took his clothes out of the dryer and handed them to him. 'Now, go on up and change back into them and leave that suit on the bed, I'll iron it when you've gone,' she said.

The Lieutenant nodded and smiled. He went upstairs and changed, then came back down. 'The suit is nicely laid out. I'm ready to go,' he said. He did a little spin for her.

Ezmerelda smirked. 'Very nice,' she said, 'and now you smell great too.'

The Lieutenant laughed and nodded. He pulled her close for a hug and sighed softly.

Ezmerelda straightened up again. 'Well, it was very good of you to drop by although both of us know it was by accident. Go of, be off with you and don't forget to accidentally drop by again,' she said, grinning brightly.

The Lieutenant smirked. 'Next time it won't be by accident, I promise,' he said, smiling. He opened the door, walked out of the house, across the road and back into the TARDIS,

Ezmerelda slowly closed the door, sighed and slowly began making the journey up the stairs to get the suit for ironing.

'At last,' growled Zal at the Lieutenant.

'Be quiet,' he snapped angrily as he moved to the console and dematerialised the TARDIS.

'Make me,' said Zal.

The Lieutenant turned to Zal and straightened up to his full height. 'Do you really want me to?' he asked.

'Silence, Time Lord,' said Xhisiss.

The Lieutenant looked at Xhisiss and growled, 'Don't you start.'

'Get on with flying your TARDIS or we will,' said Xhisiss.

The Lieutenant shook his head. 'Why do I keep you two around?' he asked himself. He grumbled as he walked around the console.

The TARDIS materialised further into London City.

The Lieutenant walked out and frowned. 'Stay here,' he ordered Zal and Xhisiss.

'Fool,' said Zal and Xhisiss and slammed the TARDIS door behind the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant shook his head and rolled his eyes as he started to look around. It was a fairly clear day but there were too big black clouds hovering above the city. He frowned slightly and shrugged, walking away from the TARDIS. He let his mind wander and grabbed a thought or two as they passed. People lat for work, what's for lunch, she looks hot, would I be noticed if I killed him? Nothing out of the ordinary. Everything here was normal. He stopped and frowned in the middle of the pavement. Some people swore at him but he didn't care. He looked down and slowly knelt, pressing his hand to the ground softly. 'No,' he said, standing back up and slowly turning to face the odd clouds again. 'Oh,' he said, squinting at them. 'I need a closer look,' he said, walking back to the TARDIS.

When he arrived back in the TARDIS, Zal and Xhisiss weren't in the control room but the Lieutenant didn't notice.

'You said you were on our side, escape is not possible,' echoed Xhisiss' voice from the depths of the TARDIS.

The Lieutenant pulled the Master Lever.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

The Lieutenant set co-ordinates for nearer to the cloud and cloaked the TARDIS so nobody would see it.

The TARDIS materialised.

'Let's find out what you are, then,' said the Lieutenant.

'Exterminate!' exclaimed Zal from the depths of the TARDIS and he was heard exterminating someone.

There was a yell, echoed in the corridors but not quite loud enough for the Lieutenant to take notice and then the muffled sound of a dead weight falling to the floor.

The Lieutenant moved to the door, opened it and let his mind wander, searching for any lifeforms nearby or anything which might suggest this was a Gate. It definitely was a Gate, he concluded, after encountering a thought on the way past. He frowned slightly. 'Nestene,' he said to himself, slowly. He stepped back from the door and closed it. He walked back to the console. 'Hmmm,' he said to himself.

Zal and Xhisiss returned to the console room but didn't say anything.

The Lieutenant mumbled to himself.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

NEXT TIME

The Lieutenant sighed and paced slowly around the console unit. He rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself, 'Of course not. OK, marmite,' he said to the TARDIS, 'can you take us to the next Gate or at least near enough to it, please?' he asked.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

The Lieutenant  
Thomas Stevens

Pat Pittman

Robert Brentnall

Zal and Xhisiss

Nicholas Briggs

Ezmerelda

Judi Dench

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director and Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2020.


	4. Gate 4

Lieutenant Adventures Series 14 Chapter 3 15 July 2020. Gate 4.

The Lieutenant sighed and paced slowly around the console unit. He occasionally glanced at Zal and Xhisiss to see if they would give any help at all. He rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself, 'Of course not.' He then got back to the front of the console. 'OK, Marmite,' he said to the TARDIS, 'can you take us to the next Gate or at least near enough to it, please' he asked.

'What?' asked Zal.

The Lieutenant frowned. 'Be quiet,' he said. 'I'm talking to the Magus.' He looked at Zal and then back to the console.

New intro: watch?v=SkT3jZ3SGrc

'Can you imagine being blind?' asked Xhisiss bluntly.

'Yes, very easily,' said the Lieutenant. 'Shut up, I am talking and I don't want to be interrupted!' he yelled.

'Perhaps cut out the dirty looks and we might reconsider shooting your eyes out,' said Xhisiss.

The Lieutenant turned and looked at Xhisiss directly in the eye. 'Do it,' he said.

The TARDIS materialised.

The Lieutenant left the TARDIS. 'Damn, that is some thick fog! How am I supposed to find a Gate here?' he asked. He started walking towards a small glimmer of light in the distance. He sniffed the air. 'The Netherlands. The year five billion! Interesting, the earth certainly doesn't have long left. 'He let his thoughts wander, searching for local thoughts.'There's nothing here, just humans. Hmmm, I wonder why they're all hiding inside,' he said as he reached the village. He soon reached the end of the village. 'Nothing out of the ordinary. Just a bunch of scared humans.' He turned back to the TARDIS, if he remembered the way, found it, walked back inside and put his hand on the Master Lever.

'KRILLITANE!' yelled the TARDIS at him. The Cloister Bell rang and the word 'Krillitane' sprung up on the hologram.

'The Daleks remain superior,' said Zal, disapprovingly.

The Lieutenant glanced at Zal disapprovingly and sighed. 'Fine, I'll stay,' he said, walking back out into the town. He closed his eyes and focused. He pushed out with his mind. 'A shield,' he said. 'A telepathic shield. Obviously, the Krillitane didn't put it there, it's making them think they're human. So who did it? Oh! The fog is part of the shield! The fog is the Gate!' He smirked. 'Clever,' he said. He pushed further. 'Definitely Krillitane,' he said. He opened his eyes. 'Why is this Gate so different and why another species?' he pondered. He sighed and walked back to and into the TARDIS. He pulled the Master Lever and stared into space as he wondered about the Gates.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

NEXT TIME

The TARDIS cruised gently through the Time Vortex, not too fast, not too slow.

He hummed to himself pulling a lever.

'Lieutenant,' said the Iron Demon's voice.

Zal made a noise that sounded like laughing.

The Lieutenant

Thomas Stevens

Pat Pittman

Robert Brentnall

Zal and Xhisiss

Nicholas Briggs

The TARDIS

Johnny Depp

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director and Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2020.


	5. Gate 5

Lieutenant Adventures Series 14 Chapter 4 22 July 2020. Gate 5.

The TARDIS cruised gently through the Time Vortex, not too fast, not too slow.

The Lieutenant walked slowly around the console ignoring Zal and Xhisiss. He hummed to himself, pulling a lever.

The hologram came to life. 'Lieutenant,' said the Iron Demon's voice. He sounded extremely ill.

New intro: watch?v=jv_99ga-V7k

The Lieutenant frowned and craned his neck.'Iron Demon,' he said. 'Are you OK?'

'Like you care,' croaked the Iron reply. He seemed unable to create a solid tone in his voice to speak with. 'We've noticed your activity as of late, you seem to be behaving differently,' he said.

The Lieutenant rolled his eyes. 'I may be evil but I still care about my own kind especially after everything that's happened,' he said. He sighed softly and crossed his arms. 'Differently? Yes, only a little bit,' he said.

'You appear to be investigating something, what is it?' he asked, somewhat interested in the reply he would get.

'Some kind of...' the Lieutenant trailed off. 'Iron Demon...your...your hand is glowing,' he said.

The Iron Demon seemed to laugh but no noise came out. He was now down to a whisper. 'I wish,' he whispered. 'Do continue.;

'You're regenerating!' exclaimed the Lieutenant, looking shocked and standing upright, almost worried.

'Please, Lieutenant, I have never mentally tortured you in such a way. This regeneration is taking it's time arriving, the sooner, the better. I am aware I am dying but please actually do me the courtesy of not rubbing it in,' he whispered, almost upset that, despite everything, the Lieutenant still lacked mercy.

The Lieutenant frowned slightly. 'I'm not torturing you, we'll talk after, just focus on your regeneration,' he said.

The Iron Demon looked down at his hand. 'Oh, you're right,' he whispered. 'The time has come and it's about time,' he whispered before laying back his head and stretching out his arms and bursting into a golden glow.

The Lieutenant watched the hologram, moving back slightly as the golden glow cut through the image.

There seemed to be a brightened glow, like a small explosion, as the energy continued to flow and then it faded gently and the Iron Demon momentarily looked dazed.

The Lieutenant looked away. Even through a hologram, the glow of a regeneration was blinding. He uncovered his eyes and frowned looking at her. 'Better?' he asked, teasingly.

The Iron Demon blinked a few times before stabilising. 'You were about to tell me what you were investigating,' she said.

The Lieutenant smirked slightly. 'I'll let you get used to your new body first, then we can continue,' he said.

'Lieutenant, would you ever just get on with it!' yelled the Iron Demon. 'Ooooh, I'm angry now. That'll be useful for...stuff,' she said.

The Lieutenant smirked and winked. 'Angry is good! Maybe there's hope for you yet! Anyway, yes, I was saying before you so rudely interrupted, I am investigating a string of...Gates. The ones I have found so far have all had creatures behind them. I am unsure if they are there of their own knowledge or put there. I am learning towards forced after my latest discovery,' he said.

'Which was?' asked the Iron Demon.

'The very distant future on earth, just before the end, a village, seemingly abandoned by everyone but the locals. They appeared human but scans they were Krillitane. The entire village was shrouded in fog,' said the Lieutenant.

'Krillitane?' The Iron Demon seemed genuinely shocked. For once, whilst assigned to the Lieutenant, she didn't know something before him.

The Lieutenant nodded slowly. 'Yes, I found Nestene, Daleks and Cybermen,' he said.

'Did Flav- Err, I mean, did Revenge contact you concerning the Gates? Is this one of her missions for you?' asked the Iron Demon.

The Lieutenant frowned and folded his arms, remaining silent.

'Well, if you insist on being stubborn, I'm out, see ya,' said the Iron Demon, cutting the link.

The Lieutenant shrugged as he continued what he was doing. He pulled the Master lever.

The TARDIS materialised on the Moon in 2008. The Cloister Bell chimed continuously.

Xhisiss detected danger and started to make a sort of robot scream.

'What is that dreadful noise?' asked Zal.

The Lieutenant looked at Xhisiss. 'What the hell are you doing?' he asked.

Zal turned to Xhisiss. 'Yeah, Xhisiss, what the Gallifrey are you doing?' he asked.

The Lieutenant looked at Zal. 'You use Gallifrey as a swear word?' he asked.

'Gallifrey is hell!' exclaimed Zal.

Xhisiss stopped and looked ready to kill. 'What have you and your filthy kind done now?' he asked.

'I haven't done anything,' said the Lieutenant, 'whatever it is wasn't due to my kind,' he said, angrily.

Xhisiss stomped past them both, to the door and out onto the surface of the Moon, the TARDIS' conditioning allowed him to walk like it was earth. He was followed by Zal.

The Lieutenant rolled his eyes, leaving last. He stood on the surface and folded his arms. 'Not as fun with the gravity on,' he said.

Outside stood a TARDIS, nearby, which had assumed the form of a spacecraft.

Xhisiss faced the other TARDIS and asked, 'What do you see is wrong with that?'

The Lieutenant walked slowly over to it, confusedly. 'It's a TARDIS...'

'It is, with Cybermen inside it,' said Xhisiss. 'What are you and your kind playing at? I refuse to be a part of this stage play any longer. Can you answer me or not?'

The Lieutenant frowned. 'Cybermen,' he said. 'That's two now, two Gates. Two times, two placed, hidden away. No, Xhisiss, I can't answer you,' he said.

Xhisiss then self-destructed, sending crackles of blue electricity all over his casing. Smoke billowed from his casing as he dropped to his knees and then flat on his face on the Moon's surface and was still. His casing continued to hiss.

The Lieutenant rolled his eyes. 'Dramatic,' he said. 'So dramatic and for a Cyberman too!' he exclaimed. He stared at Xhisiss and then turned to Zal. 'Anything to add?' he asked.

'No, that's one thing off the To Do List,' said Zal, sounding satisfied.

'As long as I'm not on the end of that To Do List then it's fine!' he exclaimed, walking back into the TARDIS.

Zal followed him. 'That seemed a waste of a journey. What have we achieved other than ridding ourselves to Xhisiss?' asked Zal.

'I think you'll agree that makes it worth the journey but it helped us find another Gate and what's behind it,' said the Lieutenant.

'What's it all for, though?' asked Zal.

'I wish I knew, Zal,' said the Lieutenant. 'I hope to understand soon and why all these creatures are prisoners,' he said.

The Lieutenant pulled the Master Lever.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

'How are you going to speed up the searching process?' asked Zal.

The Lieutenant frowned. 'I'm not going to. How am I supposed to?' he asked.

'You undertook the task, no-one forced you to, you tell me,' said Zal.

'I undertook this task with no knowledge or expectations of what I am going to do or how!' he exclaimed.

'Where are we going next?' asked Zal.

The Lieutenant sighed. 'I don't know, I think I just made that clear!''he exclaimed. 'Oh? We have a destination, Zal. 1969. A very important year. Perfect place to hide a Gate,' he said.

Zal made a noise that sounded like laughing.

NEXT TIME

The TARDIS materialised in Tampa, Floria, 1969.

'I never did like Florida.' He turned back to Zal. 'You'd better magnetise, Zal, we're in for one hell of a ride!'

The Lieutenant

Thomas Stevens

Pat Pittman

Robert Brentnall

Zal and Xhisiss

Nicholas Briggs

Flavia

Oprah Winfrey

Revenge

Leona Lewis

The Iron Demon

Liam Hickey

And introducing Kate Upton as the Iron Demon.

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director and Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2020.


	6. Gate 6

Lieutenant Adventures Series 14 Chapter 5 29 July 2020. Gate 6.

The TARDIS materialised in Tampa, Florida, 1969.

The Lieutenant slowly walked out the TARDIS and frowned slightly. 'I never did like Florida. Too hot!' he exclaimed. He turned back to Zal. 'You stay here! Don't need a Dalek rolling around the streets of…' he looked back around … of Tampa,' he said. He closed the TARDIS door then walked off searching for any signal or sign of a Gate.

From inside, Zal said, 'You said yourself it was a perfect place to hide, no-one will notice a Dalek and a Time Lord wondering around the streets of Tampa or whatever you said.' His voice echoed around the empty TARDIS.

New Intro: watch?v=BYdCdaBgwpY&feature=

The Lieutenant groaned. 'Just watch on the hologram unless you can now suddenly disguise yourself!' he exclaimed. He rolled his eyes and walked off. As he walked he looked around seeing all the excitement and flags. 'Americans, so patriotic,' he said shaking his head slightly. He walked off being overwhelmed by the happiness he felt. 'Lovely,' he said mockingly. He stopped by a TV shop and saw a brief flash of the news. 'Ah yes! The moon landing,' he said acting like he'd forgotten.

'YOU DID CLOAK ME BEFORE!' yelled Zal from the door.

The Lieutenant sighed and walked back to the TARDIS. He kicked the doors open. 'FINE! DON'T KILL ANYONE!' he yelled at Zal, like he was a child. He cloaked Zal. 'Come on then!'

Zal rolled out through the door after the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant shook his head. He walked down the street looking around. 'As you're here, run a scan. It will make things quicker,' he said.

'I could do if you stopped whispering every two seconds,' said Zal, angrily.

The Lieutenant stopped and looked at Zal. 'I'm sorry what? What was that? I'm not whispering at all,' said the Lieutenant.

'Do you expect me to believe you're not being deliberately awkward, Time Lord?' asked Zal, still angry.

The Lieutenant frowned more. 'Zal, listen to me very carefully. I am not whispering. Who can you hear?' he asked.

'Who is it supposed to be then, if it's not you?' asked Zal, starting to sound more confused than angry.

'That's what I'm damn well asking you!' exclaimed the Lieutenant, angrily.

'Well, be logical, Time Lord, who else in Tampa in 1969 can speak Gallifreyan? I have good reason to assume it's only you,' said Zal, now unsure as to where it was coming from.

The Lieutenant frowned and started walking again 'Tell me if it gets any louder because I can tell you, it certainly isn't me!' he exclaimed.

'Time Lord, how many species in the known Universe know Gallifreyan?' asked Zal.

'I'm assuming two,' said the Lieutenant. 'Yours and mine.'

'The Daleks do not speak Gallifreyan, I do not understand what is being said,' said Zal, starting to resume his anger.

The Lieutenant sighed. 'Only mine then!' he exclaimed. 'Find where its coming from!'

'Then that should be a clue as to who is speaking, if it's definitely only spoken by the Time Lords,' said Zal simply.

The Lieutenant sighed. 'And I can tell you it's not me!' he exclaimed. 'Run a scan for any other Time Lord signs of life.'

'Time Lord, have you become more stupid travelling with me? If I can tell where it's coming from, you should know easily. It's not coming from here, it's coming through here, I'd imagine through your Gate, I don't know,' said Zal simply. 'You're the telepathic one, formerly of the Patrex Chapter on Gallifrey, you find your own, Time Lord,' said Zal.

The Lieutenant sighed and smacked the Dalek on the back of the head and shook his hand. 'Hurt more then I thought,' he said. He walked into an old, run down building, following his own senses. He saw a crack on the wall and frowned. 'Zal theres nothing in here! Just a broken run down building,' he said.

'The voices, I did say, aren't originating in Florida nor 1969, they're coming through here. I'd say the locals have heard it, not been able to find it's source and just dismissed it,' said Zal.

The Lieutenant looked around and frowned more as he pushed out with his mind. 'Zal there's...wait. There is something here!' he exclaimed.

'For goodness' sake, Time Lord, wake up!' exclaimed Zal. 'The voices are coming from Gallifrey!'

The Lieutenant turned to the Dalek and frowned. 'What?' he asked. 'No,' he said in disbelief. 'That isn't possible. Gallifrey is gone!'

'From Gallifrey in the Time War, for them, Gallifrey is not gone and they are on it right now, calling to you, do you not understand Gallifreyan?' asked Zal.

'The TARDIS isn't translating it,' said the Lieutenant.

'Yes, it is, listen, Time Lord,' said Zal. 'I can hear English. "He's here, help us, Lieutenant." That's what I hear.'

The Lieutenant closed his eyes and listened. He sighed softly. 'Yes. I can hear them now,' he said. He frowned. 'Help you? Why should I help you!' He chuckled softly.

The message didn't change.

The Lieutenant shrugged and turned to the crack now realising what it was. 'Oh, you're behind there,' he said. He walked over and gently placed his hand against the crack.

The TARDIS Cloister Bell rang when he did so.

The Lieutenant frowned, listening and rubbed his hand against the crack sighing softly.

'It does not look to me like the Gate, if that is the Gate, is keeping them in, it looks like it's keeping us out,' said Zal, willing so much to hope through and exterminate them all.

The Lieutenant frowned and looked angrily at the Dalek. 'Those are still my people there and if you think for one minute I'd let you through the gate you're wrong!' he yelled.

The Lieutenant pushed Zal to the side angrily and walked off. He couldn't bare to listen to the plees for help from his people. Whether he would have helped them or not he still couldn't listen. He frowned walking through the streets. 'Come on, Zal!' he exclaimed.

Zal followed him back to and into the TARDIS.

The TARDIS Cloister Bell stopped as it dematerialised.

'A Gate with a difference, Time Lord, but what's it all for? Have you worked it out yet?' asked Zal.

The Lieutenant frowned slightly, shaking his head.'No, I haven't worked it out yet,' he said softly and sighed, 'but that Gate certainly was different.'

Zal looked ready to speak again but he was interrupted by the TARDIS.

The TARDIS Cloister Bell rang, twice as quick as normal. The whole console room turned red and shook violently and sparks flew out of the console itself. The TARDIS transitioned into emergency flight.

The Lieutenant looked away from Zal and suddenly at the TARDIS. 'What the!' he exclaimed, falling against the console suddenly.

'Oh God!' exclaimed the Lieutenant. He grabbed onto the console. 'You'd better magnetise, Zal, we're in for one hell of a ride!'

Next Time

The TARDIS Cloister Bell rang, twice as quick as normal. The TARDIS transitioned into emergency flight.

'What the!' he exclaimed, falling against the console suddenly. 'You'd want to sort that attitude of yours out, Zal,' said the Lieutenant, looking Zal directly in the eye, 'or there will be trouble.'

The Lieutenant

Thomas Stevens

Pat Pittman

Robert Brentnall

Zal

Nicholas Briggs

The TARDIS

Johnny Depp

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director and Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2020. 


	7. Gate 7

Lieutenant Adventures Series 14 Chapter 6 5 August 2020. Gate 7.

Previously: The TARDIS Cloister Bell rang, twice as quick as normal. The whole console room turned red and shook violently and sparks flew out of the console itself. The TARDIS transitioned into emergency flight.

The Lieutenant looked away from Zal and suddenly at the TARDIS. 'What the!' he exclaimed, falling against the console suddenly.

'Oh God!' exclaimed the Lieutenant. He grabbed onto the console. 'You'd better magnetise, Zal, we're in for one hell of a ride!'

New Intro: watch?v=O17xZ-ue3RY

The TARDIS violently shook and sparks flew continuously out of the console. Lights failed continuously, blinking on and off, the Lieutenant's armchair slid across the room and the Cloister Bell was deafening.

The Lieutenant groaned and gripped the console tightly. 'Where are we going!' he exclaimed, watching the console unit. 'Oh no! No! Not there! Zal, for this one you will have to stay in the TARDIS!" he ran from the console room and came back wearing some old armour fully armed. He had two energy pistols on his belt, a sword strapped to his leg and was holding a machine gun.

'What is the meaning of this?' screamed Zal, annoyed.

The Lieutenant looked at him and stumbled as he growled angrily. 'we're going back into the Time War!' he holstered his machine gun on his back and grabbed onto the console as it felt like the TARDIS was flipping around. 'There is a Gate somewhere here!' He pressed a button to make sure the artificial gravity stayed on. 'When we land if you try and leave the TARDIS, she will shock you and disable your shell!' he exclaimed.

The TARDIS stopped mid-flight, the lights went out, all except one on the console, and the Cloister Bell stopped.

The Lieutenant frowned looking around. 'We haven't materialised...we're stuck!' he exclaimed. He ran round the console unit. 'No!' He pulled on some levers trying to get the TARDIS going again. 'Don't leave me stuck here with a Dalek!'

The TARDIS sighed.

The Lieutenant sighed softly as well. 'You can do this!' he exclaimed. He pulled another lever. 'Come on!'

The TARDIS spluttered and the Cloister Bell resumed.

'OK, that is a good sign at least,' said the Lieutenant. 'Now start moving again,' he said softly.

There was a deafening screeching sound as the TARDIS lights came back on and the TARDIS materialised, coming to a stop with an almighty crash that knocked the armchair on it's side.

The Lieutenant spun round and looked at the console. 'How the...' he sighed and rubbed his face. 'I knew coming back here would be violent but I didn't think it would be that bad,' he said trying to lift the armchair back up.

Smoke filled the console room and the TARDIS smoke alarms went off.

The Lieutenant sighed. 'Extractor fans on!' he yelled angrily as he walked to the door. 'Remember, Zal. Stay here, or else!' he exclained as he unholstered his energy machine gun again.

The TARDIS sighed once more. This time, due to the force of the War going on outside, the console room was rattling. The sound of fighting, screaming, killing, regenerating and dying filled the console room all at once.

The Lieutenant sighed softly. He then opened the door and walked out letting them close behind him. Almost as soon as he walked out an explosion went off near him. He groaned and turned his head away as dust and rock hit him. 'I remember why I hated this place,' he said as he started walking. 'Exterminate!" he heard get yelled coming towards him. He saw a group of civilians running and aimed his machine gun. As soon as he saw a Dalek came round he opened fire at it. The energy bolts flew and started to hit the Dalek's casing. The Dalek turned to him. 'Exterminate!" it yelled again and fired. The Lieutenant quickly ducked underneath it and aimed for the eye stalk and fired managing to hit it. He dropped the gun and drew his sword running forward. He pushed forward hard so the sword went straight through the Daleks casing and out the other end. A painful scream came with it before the lights turned out. He withdrew the sword and picked up his gun. Turning to the civilians he frowned 'What are you staring at?' he growled.

A girl ran around the corner and right into the Lieutenant by accident. She seemed familiar. 'What the hell are you doing just standing there?' she yelled, grabbing his hand without thinking and dragging him after her.

The Lieutenant gasped.'Watch where you're going!" he yelled before she grabbed his hand 'Hey! Stop!' he yelled as she dragged him away. 'Where are you taking me!'

'Out of the way, if you didn't want me to do this, why stand in such a stupid place? I am taking you to the outskirts of the Citadel, it might sound stupid but I'll show you the safest way to approach it and then I trust you'll be able to find your own way to safety after that. Please do trust me, I know what I am doing,' she said, dragging him around bodies and regenerating soldiers.

The Lieutenant frowned as she kept dragging him and spoke with an authority that shouldn't fit a girl so young. He shook his head. 'Why are you helping me?'

'How stupid are you? Don't ask questions! We don't have time!' she yelled. They were coming up to a wall. 'When I say jump, jump,' she yelled back to him.

The Lieutenant rolled his eyes. 'OK fine!' he exclaimed.

'Jump!' she yelled, letting go of his hand, jumping high over the wall, doing a front flip over the wall and landing perfectly on her feet on the other side. She panted.

The Lieutenant jumped over the wall and did a roll in the air coming up on his feet.

'Wow,' she panted at him. 'You have skill.'

'You have three minutes maximum in this spot before they detect us here, they will destroy this wall and kill us both, make no mistake about that. I am going jump back over there and I may well die in the process, who knows? You are safe here for three minutes only. You can take the route to the left or the right, it doesn't matter, you'll be safe as long as you keep moving and you should find a way out but on the outside, don't stop, keep moving,' she panted. She then jumped over the wall. Within seconds, she jumped back over. 'By the way, remember me, I'm the Lieutenant,' she said, jumping back over the wall not to return this time.

The Lieutenant watched her and frowned slightly. When she vanished again his eyes widened as the memories suddenly hit him like a pile of bricks. He remembered bumping into himself. He sighed and then ran off. He saw the passage as he got close to the Citadel, he looked around and shrugged before running down into it. At the bottom, he looked all around. He seemed to be in a tunnel. One way, he heard Daleks and fighting and the other way, he heard hissing and menacing whispers. As much as he did not want to go towards the hissing and menacing whispers, he headed that way. The Cloisters over extermination any day. Eventually, after a period of walking, he reached the Cloisters. Once upon a time, the Cloisters were know as the greatest danger on Gallifrey, perhaps even the hell of the Time Lords. During the Time War, in this place, he was not so sure it was the most dangerous place Gallifrey. He walked through the Cloisters, it was chilly down here, there were long shadows, Weeping Angels, dead Daleks, dead Cybermen, Vashta Nerada, just about every sort of living and dead species in the universe was here somewhere, he disliked it immensely. Something moved ahead of him, in the darkness, he could not see them. 'Show yourself,' he said, his voice echoing around the Cloisters.

The female Lieutenant from earlier stepped out of the shadows. 'You again,' she said.

'Yes,' said the Lieutenant. 'Hello again.'

'What on Gallifrey are you doing down here? I brought you to safety and risked my life to keep you safe and now you're down here!' exclaimed the other Lieutenant.

'I know, I came across the passage and thought coming down here might be safer,' said the Lieutenant.

'You were wrong,' said the other Lieutenant seriously. 'Take my advice, sir, now that you are here, don't try to leave. Do you have a TARDIS?' she asked.

'Yes,' said the Lieutenant.

'Summon it down here, get in it down here, dematerialise and get away from here. I will not risk my life to save you again, take my advice this time,' she said, annoyed, pushing past him and walking back off into the shadows.

The Lieutenant purposefully had not told her who he was or what he was looking for. He had lived so long he had forgotten he had been so out there at the time but he found himself genuinely hoping he did not bump into her again. He had noticed something whilst they were talking, though. There was only one Dalek down here that appeared dead, any dead Daleks during the Time War very much remained on the planet's surface or in the Death Zone, they never ended up down here which made him suspicious of it. He turned around and faced it and then headed back closer to it. He reached out with his mind. He was aware if the Dalek was dead he would not encounter any thoughts but if it was recently deceased he might be able to find out how it died. He reached out with his mind, telepathically encountering the Weeping Angels and Vashta Nerada on the way past to which he thought to himself, get out of the way. Then he encountered the thoughts of a Time Lord and they were not his thoughts, those of the other Lieutenant, a different Time Lord was down here. Where? He thought to himself. He pushed harder and gasped. The Master was down here. Which Master? The one who destroyed Gallifrey the second time, he was in the wrong time and place, what was he doing here. He pushed into the Master's past memories to find how he came to be down here and it was then that he realised the Master was inside the Dalek's casing and that the Dalek's casing was the Gate. The Lieutenant snapped out of his thoughts and stumbled backwards a bit. This Gate was in the Cloisters on Gallifrey in the Time War, the Dalek's casing was the Gate and it was keeping in the Master who was unconscious. The casing seemed to be holding him in his unconscious state but he was not frozen, he was definitely breathing. Momentarily, the Lieutenant was disgusted and then he summoned his TARDIS, which materialised in the Cloisters right in front of him. He opened the door, entered and slammed the door behind him.

'I sense a Dalek,' said Zal.

'It's dead, Zal, now shut up,' snapped the Lieutenant, heading to the console. 'These Gates are strange, Zal, Cybermen in a 21st Century English cemetery, Daleks in the basement of a 19th Century English tavern, Nestene Consciousness in the 21st Century London sky, Krillitane in a Dutch town in the year five billion, Cybermen again in a TARDIS on the Moon in 2008, the Time Lords in this reality we are in now behind a crack in Tampa in 1969 and now here in this reality, the Master kept within the casing of a Dalek. I'm not seeing the connection, Zal,' he said.

'This is blasphemy, the Master is not converted, he must not be a Dalek in his current form!' exclaimed Zal.

'Zal,' said the Lieutenant furiously. 'I won't tell you again. Shut up!' he yelled.

'Exterminate!' yelled Zal, attempting to exterminate the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant did not even flinch. 'You should know by now, you cannot harm me in here, she won't let you,' he said calmly. 'As I was saying, I can't join the dots, can you?' he asked.

'I have no desire to,' said Zal.

'Cheers, Zal,' said the Lieutenant sarcastically, yanking the Master Lever.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

'You'd want to sort that attitude of yours out, Zal,' said the Lieutenant, looking Zal directly in the eye, 'or there will be trouble.'

NEXT TIME

The TARDIS cruised through the Time Vortex but was spluttering from time to time.

The Lieutenant growled slightly and shook his head.

The TARDIS spluttered some more and then the hologram came to life with the words 'Hold on' on it.

Zal remained quiet.

The Lieutenant

Thomas Stevens

Emma Watson

Pat Pittman

Robert Brentnall

Zal

Nicholas Briggs

The Master

Sacha Dhawan

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director and Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2020.


	8. Gate 8

Lieutenant Adventures Series 14 Chapter 7 12 August 2020. Gate 8.

The TARDIS cruised through the Time Vortex but was spluttering from time to time.

'Where are we heading for?' asked Zal.

The Lieutenant growled slightly and shook his head. 'I have no idea!' he exclaimed.

New Intro: watch?v=9ColMO7G-Zg

The TARDIS spluttered some more and then the hologram came to life with the words 'Hold on' on it.

'Oh no!'" exclaimed the Lieutenant, gripping the console unit hard. 'Magnetise Zal!'

The TARDIS spluttered and let out a sigh, the hologram flickered and went out most of the lights of the console room went out apart from those of the console itself and the TARDIS began plummeting downwards. The armchair flew upward and collided with the roof.

The Lieutenant gasped. 'Oh God, oh God, oh God!' he exclaimed as he started to float upwards. As he couldn't magnetise like Zal the only thing holding him down was his tight grip to the console unit. 'Reactivate artificial gravity!' he yelled hopefully but nothing happened. His fingers started to slip from his grip as the TARDIS kept plummeting. His eyes widened as his grip failed. He then flew up and slammed into the roof of the TARDIS.

The TARDIS sighed.

The Lieutenant pressed to the ceiling still groaned slightly.

The TARDIS came to a stop with a deafening crash, smoke rose up, dust rose up, the door rattled violently, the armchair fell to the floor and broke into pieces. The TARDIS sighed one last time and then all was still.

The Lieutenant looked around waiting and then gasped as he suddenly fell to the floor with a thud.

'What was that?' asked Zal.

The Lieutenant lay on the floor in intense pain. He groaned and panted heavily. He very carefully moved his head and looked at his body as much as he could 'No broken bones,' he said. He tried to move his arms. 'Probably a lot of bruising though.' He looked at Zal. 'Oh good you're still alive,' he said. 'That makes things easier. I don't know what that was.'

'What is outside? Where are we?' asked Zal.

The Lieutenant rolled his eyes. 'I can give you the same answer to both questions! I don't know!' he exclaimed, annoyed.

'What if what's outside is dangerous, how will you get away on time?' asked Zal.

A needle of medicine for the Lieutenant popped up on the console.

The Lieutenant sighed softly. 'I won't but if you give me that damn needle I could actually do something,' he said.

'Get it yourself,' said Zal, moving towards the door of the TARDIS.

The Lieutenant growled angrily. 'I can't move, you idiot!'

Zal left the TARDIS.

The Lieutenant groaned in annoyance. 'Stupid bloody Dalek!' he yelled. He groaned and slowly dragged himself across the floor groaning out in pain with every small movement. He managed to reach up and grabbed the needle. 'Damn it!" he cried out. He pulled it down and injected himself screaming in pain.

Zal was greeted with nothing except a horse telegram. 'Exterminate!' he exclaimed, shooting it. He stopped. 'It's a telegram!' he screeched, heading towards it and getting teleported across time and space.

After a few minutes the Lieutenant was able to stand with another groan in pain. 'Remind me never to do that again!' he exclaimed. He then walked to the door and out of the TARDIS. 'Stupid Dalek! I'm going to kill him!' he yelled. He walked out and frowned more seeing nothing but the horse. 'Zal?' he called out. His own voice echoed all around. He looked at the horse telegram, frowning still and moved slowly closer. He let his mind wander, looking for Zal. Nothing. He moved closer. The image was frozen, not live. He concluded it was either depicting a real frozen horse or it was not a real horse and was in fact a trap, considered this was the void. He opted for the latter because the former would be a bit too much effort to go to just to contact someone. He reached out to it with a hand and when his hand reached it, he was teleported across time and space. 'Ah,' he said. 'A teleport. Very clever.' He was now on a space prison ship that looked like it belonged in the 51st century and Zal was here. 'You teleported here then. Come here, you little-'

'Keep back!' yelled Zal.

The Lieutenant growled and moved slowly towards Zal. 'You stupid Dalek! You left me broken on the floor of my TARDIS. Do you have any idea how painful it was for me to get that needle and inject myself!' he exclaimed. He slowly moved towards him 'If I didn't need you right now I would rip your eyestalk right out of your head!'

'Daleks have no need for pain,' said Zal.

The Lieutenant shook his head. 'Good for you! Do you need your eye?' he asked, staring directly down the eyestalk. He growled and smacked the side of the Dalek's head. 'Try and be of some help,' he said as he looked around looking at the glass cells filled with clockwork droids.

'As if you had some chance of obtaining some help from me before you did that, you certainly don't now,' said Zal.

The Lieutenant rolled his eyes and looked at the cell doors then looked at what was inside. 'A prison ship filled with clockwork droids that look like they're from... the 18th century maybe?' He frowned. 'Why are they all in cells, I wonder,' he said.

Zal watched, refusing to speak.

The Lieutenant shook his head slightly. He walked down the corridor and frowned, looking around, counting the droids, the amount of cells. He started muttering to himself as Zal wouldn't respond. 'Is this another Gate? Why is it here, accessible only through the void?'

'I do not know and I do not care,' said Zal.

The Lieutenant turned to him angrily. 'Then go to sleep if you're not going to be helpful!' he yelled very angrily. He sighed and rubbed his face. 'A teleport in the void to a ship, who knows when, with droids from the 18th century! This is a weird one,' he pondered.

The Lieutenant sighed. 'The TARDIS!' he exclaimed, suddenly. 'It's still stuck in the void!' he growled and pulled out the key. 'Come back to me now,' he said holding the key tightly trying to summon her. He then frowned seeing something else. 'What is this?' he asked, walking over to a key laying on a wooden post that stuck out from everything else. 'What is this?' he asked, picking it up and frowning. 'Why is it here? Very strange,' he said to himself.

The TARDIS materialised to the Lieutenant's left.

'It looks like a key,' said Zal, sarcastically.

'Oh, look who's actually taking an interest!' he exclaimed. 'Thank you for your very helpful input!' he exclaimed sarcastically, putting the key back on the post and walking over to the TARDIS and into it.

Zal followed him back into the TARDIS.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

The Lieutenant walked around the console unit pulling some levers. 'Why are those droids imprisoned there?' he asked, not knowing or caring if Zal answered him.

Zal remained quiet.

NEXT TIME

The TARDIS cruised through space, gently.

He looked at Zal and frowned.

'Where is Pat?' asked Zal.

'All alone.'

The Lieutenant

Thomas Stevens

Pat Pittman

Robert Brentnall

Zal

Nicholas Briggs

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director and Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2020. 


	9. Gate 9

Lieutenant Adventures Series 14 Finale Chapter 8 19 August 2020. Gate 9.  
The TARDIS cruised through space, gently.

The Lieutenant sighed softly and walked around the console unit checking on readings and pulling a lever occasionally. He looked at Zal and frowned. 'I really don't understand any of this, Zal,' he said.

'Where is Pat?' asked Zal.

Intro: watch?v=G0OH2cGh588

The Lieutenant looked at Zal with another frown. 'Well he's...' he looked around the console room. 'Actually, yeah. Where is Pat...?' he asked.

'I asked you, he's not my companion,' said Zal.

The Lieutenant rolled his eyes.'You're the one who can scan for lifeforms you idiot!' he exclaimed.

'He is not alive,' said Zal.

The Lieutenant frowned. 'Oh, well, that is interesting,' he said. 'Where's his body?' he asked.

'In his room,' said Zal.

The Lieutenant turned to leave and then frowned turning back to Zal. 'You killed him didn't you!' he said, aggressively.

'I was bored,' said Zal.

'You were bored so you murdered my companion!' exclaimed the Lieutenant, walking towards him.

'Yes,' said Zal.

The Lieutenant sighed. 'Thats what I get for bringing a Dalek along,' he said to himself. 'Alright then, where did you kill him?' he asked.

'Still in his room,' said Zal.

'You're disgusting,' he spat at Zal. He then walked off to Pat's room. 'Oh god!' he exclaimed on opening the door, seeing Pat discoloured and getting a whiff of him.

The TARDIS jolted.

The Lieutenant sighed softly looking at the body. 'Zal get in here and dispose of your mess!' he yelled angrily as he grabbed a can of febreeze from a cupboard and sprayed it all around the room. 'I hope that masks it a bit...' he looked at the door 'ZAL!'

The TARDIS jolted again and sighed.

The Lieutenant stumbled slightly and gripped the wall for support. 'Zal, get in here and clean it up!' he said angrily.

In the console room, sparks flew out of the console and the whole TARDIS shook violently.

The Lieutenant gasped and grabbed the wall. 'Oh God, not again!' he exclaimed as he ran back to the console room. 'Why are you doing this again!'

At the last minute, the TARDIS must have got sick of having Pat on board any longer despite the Lieutenant now knowing and she decided to take a very brief detour, performing an emergency landing and take-off somewhere immediately after, leaving Pat's body behind as she did so and then continued her journey and the shaking grew more intense, like an earthquake. The hologram came to life. It read, 'Trenzalore'.

The Lieutenant groaned. 'Well that is one way of getting rid of him, well done,' he said. He then looked at the hologram. 'No! Not there, we can't go there! You know we can't!' he exclaimed.  
The TARDIS materialised above Trenzalore, spitting sparks all over the console room.

The Lieutenant gasped and jumped away from the console. 'No! Just stop! Stay in orbit!' he exclaimed.

Smoke rose from the console as the TARDIS attempted to get closer. The hologram came to life again, displaying the words, 'It's down there.'

The Lieutenant sighed and rubbed his face. 'Of course it would be down there,' he said. He looked at Zal then at the console. 'Alright then,' he said, 'take us down if you can.'

The TARDIS dematerialised as sparks not just flew out of the console but also the walls and the roof. The engines started squealing. The heat in the TARDIS was cranked up and kept getting hotter and hotter. What was left of the armchair caught fire. The TARDIS cartwheeled towards the surface of the planet Trenzalore, landing on it's side with a jarring crash, taking out a few headstones as it did so.

The Lieutenant gasped and moved away again. He frowned. 'I really liked that chair,' he said. He shrugged and then gripped on as he felt the TARDIS land. He slowly made his way to the door then tilted his head. 'Oh, we're sideways,' he said. He walked out the door then groaned slightly as he suddenly landed on his side. He got up and dusted some rock from his jacket looking around.

Once the Lieutenant was out, the TARDIS slammed the door shut and sucked all the oxygen out of the room as a means of extinguishing the fire and then brought the temperature in the console room right down to prevent another fire breaking out.

The Lieutenant shrugged deciding to leave Zal in there. He sighed and started to walk off looking at the gravestones.

The Lieutenant walked slowly down the path through the fields of dreams. He sighed softly and then stopped. He slowly turned to a grave beside him. Walking carefully towards it he knelt down. 'This is...me,' he said softly. He got close to it and was about to read something but then saw a different thing. 'Oh this is more like it,' he said walking to the grave next to his which was completely blank. He moved to the front of the blank grave, glancing around the ones behind it and on the other side of it were all blank too. 'No, battlefield graves wouldn't be left blank,' he said closing his eyes and reaching out with his mind. 'Oh! That is interesting!' he exclaimed.  
The TARDIS returned the supply of oxygen to the console room and brought the temperature back up to a normal temperature and sighed.

The Lieutenant slowly opened his eyes. 'Daleks and Kasaavin,' he said softly before slowly standing up.

The TARDIS sighed and spluttered. The Cloister Bell rang.

The Lieutenant heard the bell and suddenly ran back to the TARDIS. He pushed the door opened and crawled back inside. 'What's wrong?!' he exclaimed, pushing himself up.

The TARDIS performed an emergency dematerialisation.

The Lieutenant growled softly and covered his ears walking to the console. 'Please turn the bells off!' he yelled over them. He sighed and got to the console. 'Where are we going? What's the rush!' he yelled.

'What is happening?' screeched Zal.

The TARDIS materialised and Penelope Pratt materialised in the console room, holding a very large gun, already armed and pointed at Zal.

The Lieutenant groaned as the TARDIS materialised then gasped as he saw Penelope. 'What the!' he yelled, confused.

'You!' yelled Zal at Penelope.

'Yes,' yelled Penelope back at Zal. 'Me!'

'What are you doing here?' asked Zal, annoyed. 'I should have killed you when I had the chance.'

The Lieutenant slowly poked his head out from behind the console and watched. He decided it was better not to get involved.  
'Ah, you see, Zal, that was the mistake! You did not!' Penelope screeched at him. 'Lieutenant, I wish I was glad to see you again but I'm not. You and I never travelled with Zal at the same time but I expect you found him as irritating as I did so I would advise you to keep well back,' she said.

The Lieutenant raised his hands slightly. 'I am not getting involved!' he exclaimed, moving away from the console. 'You guys do what you need to do!'

'The Lieutenant will know this well because I repaid him in the same way before. Your pathetic friend Xhisiss and his pathetic human pet decided to bring him back. That was nothing to do with me, I intended to kill him and that is what I did, I kept my side of the bargain,' hissed Penelope at Zal. 'No-one gets to attempt to kill me and live, not the Lieutenant, not you.'

The Lieutenant sighed softly and rubbed his face. 'Look, I am here, so whatever it is you two were trying to do you failed. Now get on with whatever it is you're going to do and one of you kill the other!' he exclaimed.

Zal was about to fire but Penelope beat him to it. 'Exterminate,' she said, pulling the trigger. A white bolt came from the gun and impacted into Zal's casing, filling the console room with a very bright, white light.

Zal screeched. Sparks came from Zal's casing and smoke filled the console room.

Finally, Zal stopped screeching and the blue light in his eye stalk went out. Penelope released her finger from the trigger. Smoke continued to rise from his casing and Zal was dead.

The Lieutenant winced slightly and then looked at her. 'Shame,' he said. 'I wanted to kill him.'

Penelope moved to the console and pulled the Master Lever.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

'We briefly saw eye-to-eye, I get that, never did again, but we agree one thing about Zal, he was a hassle to have around, it really was about time one of us got rid of him,' said Penelope, setting co-ordinates and pulling the Master Lever again.

The TARDIS materialised.

The Lieutenant paced around the console unit slowly as he watched her work. 'Agreed. How did you get onboard?' he asked.

'Didn't you notice? I summoned the TARDIS, I was flying her remotely, she materialised around me,' said Penelope. 'Now, Lieutenant, I advise you hold on if you want to live, this next part will be tricky, if not, please do continue to stand there, doesn't make a difference to me,' said Penelope to the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant sighed and rolled his eyes. He gripped onto the console unit and held tightly while watching Penelope.

Penelope flipped a switch. The doors of the TARDIS flew open and they were both thrown against the console as a vacuum swept through the TARDIS.

The remains of the armchair flew out of the TARDIS.

Zal's body slid to the doorway and flew out of the TARDIS.

Penelope flicked the same switches and the doors of the TARDIS closed and the vacuum ended.

The Lieutenant gasped and tightly held onto the console as he watched it all get sucked out. He then gasped for breath as the doors slammed shut again.

The hologram sprang to life. The Iron Demon's image came up. 'Lieutenant, we have lost Penelope Pratt, currently a prisoner of ours, awaiting execution for her crimes against the Laws of Time. Our records show your TARDIS was the last one here, what are you up to?' she asked.

The Lieutenant frowned when the Iron Demon suddenly appeared. He slowly pointed to the side to where Penelope was standing.

'I'm here,' said Penelope. 'I did this, not him, he got dragged along for once,' she said simply, smiling slightly, proud of her work.

'Do you expect me to believe that?' asked Revenge in the background.

'Yes, I do,' said Penelope simply. 'It's true. I summoned his TARDIS to your TARDIS, it materialised around me, I armed myself with a gun from the Time War I found on your TARDIS and I killed the Dalek. I dematerialised the TARDIS to a supernova, dumped the Dalek's body into the supernova and I am still materialised at the supernova now with the Lieutenant,' she said, proudly.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

'Not anymore,' chuntered the Oracle, also from the background.

Penelope looked around at the console and pulled the Master Lever saying, 'What are you doing?' Nothing happened.

The Iron Demon stepped aside. Revenge's image appeared on the hologram. 'We're bring you back to us, where you should be. We're also bring your sentence forward to today. You are too much of a danger to the Universe, we need to be rid of you now,' said Revenge, cutting the comms.

The Lieutenant sighed and rubbed his face. 'They have manually taken control of my TARDIS, so thank you for that!' he exclaimed.

The Iron Demon stepped aside. Revenge's image appeared on the hologram. 'We're bring you back to us, where you should be. We're also bring your sentence forward to today. You are too much of a danger to the Universe, we need to be rid of you now,' said Revenge, cutting the comms.

A look of acceptance came over Penelope's face. She sighed and calmed down. Then, for the very first time in all the time she'd known the Lieutenant, she looked at him and smiled.  
'You made me who I am today. We rarely got on, even now, even to the end. I would be nothing, a no-one without you and the life you showed me,' said Penelope, not sad, just happy. 'I have you to thank for that at the very least,' she said.

The TARDIS materialised.

The Lieutenant shrugged. 'I didn't do anything really, I just showed you who you truly were,' he said, getting up and walking to the console unit. 'Do you want to die?' he asked.

'What kind of question is that?' asked Penelope, looking away and readying herself to leave the TARDIS. 'Of course not but there is nothing left of what was my life before you and now there is nothing left of my life with you, prisoner to the Time Lords is not life. I have done my work, I have kept my promises, I have lived my life and my years with you have been the best. There is no more living to do now, I can die a shameful death but I can do it happily, with a sense of fulfilment,' she said, turning to face the door of the TARDIS. 'This is goodbye, Lieutenant,' she said with a smile. 'Goodbye and thank you. To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven. A time to be born, and a time to die.'

The Lieutenant frowned and walked round the console unit and stood by her side. 'I will miss you, I know that may sound strange in my current incarnation but you have been a constant in this life. Something that annoyingly has always come back. Would you like me here for when it happens?'

'Not really,' said Penelope. 'I've said and done everything I wanted to, I feel no obligation for you to watch them suck the life from my body and then wipe it from existence,' she said, gravely.

The Lieutenant frowned slightly. 'Alright,' he said. He seemed almost disappointed with that. 'I just thought… We've been a massive part of each others lives and it made sense to be there at the end, properly this time,' he said.

The TARDIS dematerialised and Penelope dematerialised from the console room as it did so. Before she faded completely, she smiled in his direction one last time.

The Lieutenant smiled slightly at her as well and said a soft 'Goodbye' so she'd hear him.

The Lieutenant sighed softly watched her vanish. He walked back to the console and gently wiped a single tear from his face. 'Hmmm, unexpected,' he said softly. He slowly walked around the console unit. 'So, the Gates,' he said. 'They all contain different species behind them, one of which is my own which frankly I find the strangest. They are all locked away for their own protection or the rest of the universe? No, it can't be that,' he frowned. 'What do you think?' he asked turning to the empty space by the door. He frowned slightly. 'Oh, yeah… That's right. All alone.'

The Lieutenant will return in September.

The Lieutenant  
Thomas Stevens

Pat Pittman  
Robert Brentnall

Zal  
Nicholas Briggs

Penelope Pratt  
Gemma Arterton

The Iron Demon  
Kate Upton

The Oracle  
Lucas Black

Revenge  
Leona Lewis

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director and Writer  
Liam Hickey

Producer  
Maureen Farr

Fflat 2020.


End file.
